The Only Girl
by the-silent-noise
Summary: Okay so, my father seems to have an everlasting vendetta on girls, so guess what he decides to do? He tries to get rid of me. How? By shipping me off to Red Fountain Academy, a prestigious school on a secluded island. The problem? It's an all boys school, and never in the history of the world did they accept girls. Oh, and did I mention I have to room with guys as well?


**So, I wanted to write something, and this idea came into my head. :) No pairings yet, so vote who you wanna see!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Flora came home and shut the door after an exhausting day hanging out with her friends. As she came closer to the kitchen, she heard her parents arguing. She moved as quietly as possible, and tried to listen into their conversation.

"You can't do this to our daughter!" Her mother, Iris, yelled.

"Well, if it were up to me, she wouldn't even be a daughter anyway! I wanted a son, Iris! You know that!" Her father, Charles, yelled back.

"So? That doesn't mean you should turn her into one! You're ruining her life by doing this, Charles! How could you be so inconsiderate?"

"I have every right to do so. I'm only thinking of Flora's benefit! Red Fountain is one of the best schools we could find! This is just a minor setback."

"Minor?" Iris fumed. "A _minor _setback?"

Before Charles could open his mouth to respond, Flora cut into the conversation.

"Hey mom, dad. What's going on?" She asked warily.

"We found a new school for you. A boarding school on a secluded island. It's one of the best schools in the country." Charles and Iris forced a grin. Well, not so much Charles, you could see how genuinely happy he is.

"Really?" Flora asked, eyes lighting up with glee. A boarding school on a secluded island! How exciting is that? But then a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. What about her friends? Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Layla meant the world to her. Does this mean she has to leave them behind?

"Wait," she said, "what about Alfea?" _And my friends, _she wanted to add.

"We already spoke with Faragonda." It seemed like Charles was the only one to do the talking. "She was alright with it, better now than later, when school starts."

She only nodded, gave one final smile, then ran up to her room.

* * *

"We're gonna miss you!" Stella said, sobbing evident on the phone.

"I'm gonna miss you girls so much. Promise to never forget me?" Flora said, tears brimming her own eyes.

"Promise!" The girls chorused.

Flora smiled tearfully, then said, "Well, okay then. I'll see you... when I see you okay?" When she received an affirmative, she hung up and laid on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for long, until sleep overtook her.

* * *

"We're here!" Iris yelled enthusiastically. Apparently, any bad feelings she has towards the school were gone once she saw its flawless exterior.

After a long, boring car ride, and a long, boring flight, they were at a secluded island that contained the boarding school.

Flora, wheeling her suitcases, took a good look at the school. She was speechless. It was just so beautiful. The school's name, Red Fountain Academy, was written in beautiful calligraphy. They were ushered into a maze of elegant hallways, until they finally found the double doors that was clearly the main office.

"Ah, Mr. Thorne. Your daughter will be welcomed here, I assure you." The headmaster, Mr. Saladin, the nameplate read, exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you. I expect nothing less than the best, especially from you, Mr. Saladin." Charles replied. Saladin motioned to the guy who ushered them in.

"Timmy," he said, "would you please lead Ms. Flora to her room. Now." His voice held a certain sternness to it, and the boy couldn't help but obey—I mean, Saladin _is _the headmaster, after all.

Flora took a good look at 'Timmy'. He was scrawny, and looked like someone who didn't like sports a lot. Much a like a nerd, geek, whatever you'd call him. She was instantly reminded of Tecna, one of her close friends at home.

They walked in an awkward silence, weaving through the maze of hallways that built Red Fountain Academy. Flora took note of the gold accents that worked well with the red wallpaper of the walls. There was a fleur-de-lis pattern on it, a shade darker than the royal red of the wallpaper. The carpet they walked on was velvet, and it was soft—she could tell that it cost hell of a lot of money. They reached a hallway—it seemed never-ending—that held a lot of white-painted doors.

Timmy stopped at a room that was labeled 3B, and gave her a set of keys.

"So you don't lose them," he said, blushing a bit. Flora was confused as to why he was. "Er... good luck with... this. Um, I'm right across the hall if you need me."

"Thanks." She smiled warmly.

As she entered the room, her jaw dropped. It was gorgeous! There was a flat screen TV on the wall, a black luxurious leather couch, a glass coffee table, and so much more she was too shocked to mention. There was another door that was labeled, 'Bedroom', and she entered it.

It seemed even more beautiful than the last room. Three queen-sized beds filled the room, two of them seemed to be messy. One had red and black sheets, a guitar on the side, and was just a complete mess. The other had black and white sheets and seemed to be neater than the other. The only available bed was right in the middle. She got settled in, and heard the door open.

A guy her age stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel. They both stood staring at each other, shocked out of their wits. He had magenta-colored hair and violet eyes, and it seemed as though... he worked out. _A lot._

"What are you doing here?" he said roughly, and Flora could definitely tell that he was more of a bad boy type.

"I live here, and you?" Flora retorted.

Ha laughed and shook his head. "That's impossible. You can't possibly live here!"

"Oh, but I do," she replied. Forcing herself to be polite, she then said, "Before you tell me what's wrong, can you please tell me your name? I'm Flora, Flora Thorne."

"Well,_ Flora_," he mimicked, "I'm Riven Hale. And you can't be here, because Red Fountain Academy is an all boys' school. We've never had girls in here."

Flora's mouth opened in shock.


End file.
